


they had each other

by maddylime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Game, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Virtual Reality, but also in game personalities, they're kind of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: in which the killing game was just a simulation but they wake up and have both their pre-game memories and in-game memoriesand kokichi's trying to act okay but shuichi can tell he just isn't
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	they had each other

**Author's Note:**

> v3 was a simulation and i will live by that until i die

Virtual reality.  


That's all Danganronpa was.  


Just a virtual reality.  


But it still felt so real.  


This virtual reality had affected everyone. It was even to the point where they couldn’t see or use certain objects anymore without being reminded of the horrors they experienced.  


But the worst part of it all was that their memories had returned.  


You would think that would’ve been good, but it was just the opposite. Remembering that you volunteered for this trauma gave a terrible type of burden.  


Additionally, they now had two different personality types: what they were like before the game and what they were like during. Most of the people had reverted to their pre-game selves since that is where most of their memories were. But some were inspired but how they acted within the game and tried to become that person instead.  


Like, Kokichi.  


He hadn’t let his guard down the entire time he has been awake. He kept his in-game personality but Shuichi knew that something was going on. Even Shuichi had kind of reverted to his old self. But, to tell the truth, it didn’t differ that much.  


In the killing game, Shuichi was basically what he was before it, just a little less outspoken and without an obsession for Danganronpa. He also didn’t have the same backstory. But before the game, Shuichi did have some sort of detective skills. He had good analytical skills and had joked about being a detective before. And he was still kind of unsure of himself like he was in the game. Unfortunately, they didn’t take that away when he entered.  


So now, Shuichi could find a middle ground between these two selves. It was hard at first, but slowly Shuichi is finding out who he really is.  


And that was the same for everyone else. Though some preferred to stick to one version or another, they still were discovering more and more about themselves each day. And due to the personality clash, they would never be the same as they were before.  


But Kokichi was different. He hadn’t strayed from who he was in the killing game. Not at all. It was kind of worrying. Shuichi knew that he had been through a lot. He didn’t know if Kokichi remembered since he refused to acknowledge it, but they used to be some sort of friends before everything happened. So, Shuichi knew that something was up. If Kokichi had remembered everything about his life, then how was he still acting like he did in the game?  


Why was he so unaffected? He must have been just hiding how affected he really was. That was the most likely answer.  


Before the game, Kokichi was a lot more unsure and anxious than he was in the game. That’s not to say that their in-game personality differed that much, he still acted like that, but only around a few people. In pre-game, he just wasn't confident enough to really be himself. So, it made sense he was trying to be his in-game self more than anything. But Shuichi knew that his anxieties wouldn’t disappear. He must have been suffering on the inside.  


Shuichi didn’t want him to be like that. He knew that it had to be hard for him and he didn’t deserve to go through that alone.  


But, Kokichi refused to talk to him. He ignored him all the time. They hadn’t had an actual conversation since they woke up.  


Well, that had to stop now. Shuichi couldn’t watch this happen anymore.  


So, he walked his way over to his room and knocked on the door.  


No answer.  


Maybe he wasn’t there.  


But, no.  


He can almost hear something inside, so Kokichi’s definitely there. He’s just not answering the door.  


So, Shuichi knocked again.  


No answer.  


Why not??  


He leaned into the door and pressed his ear on it, so he could hear what was happening on the other side. He swore that he had heard something before, so this was his chance to confirm.  


And what he heard was the faint sound of sniffles.  


Kokichi was crying, wasn’t he? That’s why he didn’t answer. He didn’t usually want people to see him crying. No matter if it was his pre-game or in-game self.  


“Kokichi?” Shuichi worried, putting his hand on the door. He didn’t want to enter without permission, but he would if he had to.  


There was no response to Shuichi’s words, so he tried again, “Kokichi? Are you okay?”  


A few moments passed before the door finally opened.  


Kokichi looked like he had been crying but he was smiling, as if to hide it.  


“Hi, Shuichi! What are you doing here?” Kokichi tried to maintain a cheerful voice but Shuichi saw right through it. This was painful to watch. He couldn’t let Kokichi tear himself down like this.  


He pushed past Kokichi and sat on his bed. It was messy and so was his surroundings. Shuichi understood why it was that way, his own room was messy.  


“Come here” Shuichi insisted. They needed to talk and he needed to comfort Kokichi in some sort of way. He didn’t want to watch him be like this anymore.  


But, Kokichi didn’t move. He just stared at him.  


“Come here” Shuichi repeated, opening his arms for a hug. When they were friends, they didn't hug much, but Kokichi really looked like he needed one. It was likely he hadn’t gotten any affection in a while. Shuichi had the others to help him, but they didn’t talk much to Kokichi.  


Shuichi kept his arms open, even though Kokichi still didn’t move. Eventually, Kokichi closed the door and went to sit on the bed.  


Immediately, Shuichi wrapped his arms around him before anyone had the chance to protest. He felt him collapse into him at once. It was like this one hug broke all of his walls down, though they were probably getting weak in the first place.  


Sounds of sobs filled the air as Shuichi held Kokichi closer, determined to make him feel better. He moved his hands through his hair and whispered affirmative words.  


“You’re okay” “I got you” “You can trust me”  


Trust was a big thing with Kokichi. He rarely trusted anyone. Shuichi just wanted to let him know that it was okay to let Shuichi in. It would probably take a while before he actually did, but he was willing to wait.  


Though, the simple action of Kokichi letting him hold him showed that he was willing to, at least, try to do that. He had never let Shuichi hold him like this before. 

And Shuichi wasn’t planning on letting go any time soon.  


Eventually, Kokichi calmed down, but it took a while. Shuichi didn’t mind, though. Why would he ever think that cheering up someone he cares about is an inconvenience?  


He kept holding Kokichi close as he asked, “Are you okay?”  


“No” Kokichi replied. Well, at least he was being honest. That was rare these days.  


“You don’t have to be your in-game self, you know that right?” Shuichi mentioned.  


“I wish I was” Kokichi admitted.  


“I know, but...” Shuichi acknowledged. He didn’t know what to say. He knew Kokichi didn't like how he was, so now was the time to change it. To try to be who he wanted to be. But he didn’t need to throw away everything about who he was before just to be that.  


“I like being that person. I just can’t… do it all the time” Kokichi explained. Shuichi was glad that he was talking to him, and actually opening up a little. He was afraid that he would just shut down completely.  


But anyway, he didn’t like how self-conscious Kokichi still seemed to be. He must be afraid that he won’t actually live up to everyone’s expectations. Like, he won’t exactly be who he was in the game, and he was afraid he wouldn't be accepted. And then there had to be the added pressure of how they didn’t really like how he acted in the game, anyway...  


“...You don’t have to be that way all the time.”Shuichi reminded him.  


“But what would-” Kokichi started, but Shuichi knew what he was going to say.  


“They’ll accept you.” Shuichi interrupted him, and then pulled away slightly so he could look at his face. “...just like I do” he confirmed.  


Kokichi smiled, “Woooww, nice one.” He sank into Shuichi’s embrace again.  


“You’re amazing just the way you are. Don’t worry. I’ll, I’ll be here for you” Shuichi reassured.  


“...Thank you” Kokichi whispered.  


They stayed like that for a while. And then, they talked for a while. Kokichi was starting to find the middle ground between the two versions of him, just like Shuichi did.  


And Shuichi wasn’t going to leave him. No matter what.  


Sure the situation was still difficult, but at least now they knew that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that this was the first saiouma fanfiction ive ever written :0 i just never posted it


End file.
